smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tapper's Tavern (location)
Tapper's Tavern is a location in the Smurf Village featured in Vic George's Smurfs fanfiction stories with his character Empath Smurf, which his friend Tapper operates as the village brewer and bartender. History Originally called the "Smurfrock Tavern", which was operated by Tapper's parents Séamus and Molly, it was closed after their deaths and not reopened until Tapper became a young adult Smurf. It serves as a place of entertainment and recreation for all the Smurfs in the village, with Tapper serving sarsaparilla ale for the adult Smurfs as well as seltzers for the Smurflings and those who cannot tolerate potent drinks such as Polaris Psyche. Wines, teas, coffees, and some flavored liqueurs are also served at the tavern, and sometimes Tapper will experiment in creating entirely new drinks for the patrons to try out. Tapper prefers to keep things civilized in his tavern, prevents any Smurf from drinking more sarsaparilla ale than they could handle, discourages smoking and gambling within the premises, and has Tuffy as his bouncer to deal with any Smurfs that get too rowdy to the point of endangerment, though how often that occurs is questionable at best. The tavern is open mostly in the evenings during warmer seasons from 7:00 to 10:00, while during the day it is usually closed, with only Sweepy, Barber, and Duncan McSmurf providing company unless Tapper is busy working in his distillery near the tavern. In colder seasons, the tavern is open in the afternoons, often serving as a coffee house for the Smurfs to rest, warm up, and socialize with each other. Sundays, Redemption Day, and Unhappiness Day are the only days in which the tavern is closed all day, while it also served as a "No Hug Zone" for Grouchy on Hug-A-Smurf Day during Empath's first year being home in the Smurf Village for good. During the events of "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", when Tapper believed that his parents had came back from the dead, he was on the verge of closing his tavern forever when the opportunity arose for him to travel with his parents to the Emerald Isle, where he was taken as a baby Smurf. However, immediately after it was revealed that his "resurrected" parents were nothing more than illusions caused by the Auld Lang Syne Spell cast upon him, Tapper reopened the tavern and resumed its operations in time to celebrate New Year's Eve. After the birth of his daughters Fiona and Meaghan through his wife Siobhan, Tapper had given operation of the tavern over to his friend Slugger before moving to Smurfette Island where he would settle down. Fiona and Meaghan would return to the Smurf Village and resume the tavern's operations, keeping their father's name as part of the tavern for they feel that his spirit will always be part of its operations. The tavern would face competition from Chatty and Nosey's own The Wake N Bake Brew Shop which served hot beverages as well as smurfnip-based products. Long after Tapper's death, Empath in his final years often reminisced about him and his tavern and has mentally recreated it for his great-grandson, who became Traveler Smurf, to see what it was like back in its glory days. Arrangement The main floor of Tapper's Tavern consists of the serving counter, a record machine, a pinball machine, a dart board, a small performance stage, and various tables placed around the outer wall. The walls are decorated with various pictures made by Painter Smurf as well as photos by Vanity Smurf and sports team pennants. The basement, which is accessible by a set of stairs, has a pool table, a foozball table, and a ping-pong table. Despite the picture showing the counter, there is no "neon sign" advertising Tapper's sarsaparilla ale, but there is on the back wall above the big barrel the Ailill inscription "Riail síochána Bealtaine Dé thar an teach." ("May God's peace rule over this house.") The second floor is Tapper's personal sleeping quarters, which he doesn't let anyone enter without permission. Sometime after Tapper married Siobhan, he moved into a separate house and converted the second floor to storage space. Mirror Universe There is a Tapper's Tavern that also exists in the Mirror Universe version of the Smurf Village, though it is filthier and mostly used to encourage drunkenness and debauchery by its proprietor, who serves a very bitter sarsaparilla ale with a very high alcoholic content. Smoking, gambling, and public displays of affection by consenting Smurfs of either sex are also common elements within the tavern, as even the Smurflings of that universe engage in the same behavior as the adults. Tavern staff * Tapper -- bartender, main proprietor * Tuffy -- bouncer * Duncan McSmurf -- voluntary bouncer * Empath -- assistant bartender, voluntary bouncer * Slugger -- assistant bartender, later promoted to main bartender * Rugby -- bouncer * Handy -- maintenance * Century -- cleaning * Vino -- supplier of wines and juices * Tracker -- supplier of teas * Miller -- supplier of grains for coffee Drinks served at Tapper's Tavern * Tapper's Tavern (location)/Beverages Games and entertainments held at Tapper's Tavern * Blackjack * Checkers * Crazy eights * Chess * Darts * Dominoes * Foozball * Game Wand * Go Smurf * Pinball * Ping-pong * Poker * Pool * Psychelisphere * Record machine * Roulette * Smurfopoly Events held at Tapper's Tavern * Christmas Eve Celebration * Day Of Clovers Celebration * Folk Music Night with Fiddler, Piper, and Twanger * Game Night * Jokey's Stand-Up Night * New Year's Eve Celebration * Orbit's Out-Of-This-World One-Smurf Orchestra * Ping-Pong Tournament * Pizza Night * Poet's Recitals * Pool Tournament * Presto's Night Of Amazing Tricks * Storytelling Night with Narrator * Talent Night Category:Locations Category:Smurf Village locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Recreational activities Category:Entertainments Category:Food and drink establishments Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Taverns Category:Recreational locations Category:Buildings and structures Category:Mirror Universe (Empath stories) locations